


Doorways and Entryways

by simplyn2deep



Series: The Shame of it All series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From her spot she could see everything going on in the small two-bedroom apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways and Entryways

From her spot she could see everything going on in the small two-bedroom apartment. It was truly a prime location to have a door, especially her bedroom door. To the left were the kitchen, living room and front door. To the right were the bathroom and his room.

If she stood in just right, she could look down hall and into his room. The door was always ajar as if welcoming her to look at him. He was always at his desk reading some magazine or book or typing away on his laptop. She usually did that late at night while he was studying, but it wasn’t an every night thing. Only when she couldn’t sleep. Somehow watching him for a few minutes seemed to put her at ease and she would be able to sleep.

She didn’t think he knew what she did, and if he did, he didn’t seem to mind having her eyes on him. Studying him…watching his lips as they formed the words that he read. Sometimes she could almost tell what he was thinking by the way his brow creased and he bit on the tip of his pen. He was in deep thought.

Tonight she looked out her room and down to his, expecting to see his beautiful face, but the door was closed.


End file.
